The present invention relates to a rotatable display tower for use in connection with merchandising or mere display for browsing of paperback books, compact audio discs, audio and video cassette tapes and LP records, etc. In a relative minimum of space, the present invention provides for the attractive display of a large quantity of articles sought to be merchandised, displayed and/or sold. The rotatable display tower is preferably held on a stationery support base. The consumer stands in a single position and rotates the display tower about its central vertical axis in order to view all of the available articles of merchandise contained on the rack. A wide variety or selection is thus viewable in a small floor area with maximum convenience to the consumer.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates that the display tower is supported by one or more I-frames, as disclosed in my co-pending patent application filed even date herewith and identified as Ser. No. 07/806,713, Pat. No. 5,226,548 issued Jul. 7, 1993. It is an object of the present invention to display a plurality of articles for rent, borrowing or sale, preferably, audio or video cassette tapes or compact discs, in such a manner that a substantial number of the face and spine portions of the packaging for the audio or video cassette tapes are simultaneously visible to the potential consumer. The front or face portion of the packaging for audio and video cassette tapes are frequently provided with visually attractive artwork, and in addition, the tile of the "work" and the group or individual singer performing thereon. Thus, display of the front face is highly desirable for effective merchandising of the product. Display of the spines, too, is highly desirable for effective merchandising. The present invention displays the merchandise in a highly attractive manner, using a minimum of floor space, in a relatively inexpensive manner and with convenience to the browsing consumer.